Operation: SQUEE and Gibson has another strange tasting cupcake!
by grungekitty
Summary: I'm playing with MISSsweety63! Chiro and Jinmay have a devious idea, poor SPRX and Nova...oh yeah, and Gibson gets the short end of the cupcake again! XD


***after note: I reference Belles story (which is on her friend Htgr8's profile) "The Wonderful Day When Antauri Lost His Mind" it's not too important, but I'd suggest reading it simply because is hilarious!***

**me and MISSsweety63 were FINALLY awake at the same time**

**odd time zone that girl lives in...or at least...odd to most of us (on FF)**

**anyway, we're playing the game (explanation on my profile (and I do add some stuff to it when I realize something or run into and issue I don't want to run into again, so read it another time before you PM me wanting to play))**

**you know...this was just meant to be something between me and Cherry (who is MIA BTW! I haven't heard from her in at least 3 months! last I heard she was having computer issues...but that was 3 months ago!)**

**then RockGal73 asked to play (I deleted my end of that one because it was terrible, but her's was the cutest thing I have ever read!)**

**and thus...I asked Tauria**

**then Htgr8 and Belles asked**

**now MISSweety63**

**this is getting pretty popular ^v^**

**...**

**come on MISSsweety! how long can it take to think of 16 random items!?**

**...**

**ok! there we go! ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chiro rode his motorcycle back into the robot (you guys remember that he has one right?)

Jinmay was sitting behind him and the passenger car was filled with things they got at the store

oh the plan they had!

"I'll give Otto to sweets, you go take the stuff to my room" Chiro said, a devious look on his face

Jinmay giggled a bit, then grabbed a couple bags

"ready?" she asked

"operation: "SQUEE!" is a go!" Chiro laugh

then Jinmay bolted up to Chiro's room while Chiro drew everyone's attention by saying hi

after Jinmay was out of sight, he turned to Otto

"here! take it and run!" Chiro whispered as he haded Otto a bag

Otto was confused, so he peered in

he instantly grinned then ran

then Chiro turned to Antauri and Gibson

"GUYS! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE GOT IT, BUT OTTO HAS A WHOLE BAG OF CANDY!" Chiro yelled

Gibson and Antauri slammed their books and got up

"this can't be good" Gibson while running after his green brother

"Otto! you know you're not allowed to have that much candy!" Antauri yelled after as him and Gibson frantically started chasing Otto who was running like a man monkey, gleefully eating a handful of chocolate

Chiro laughed slightly, then went up to his room

"Gibson and Antauri distracted?" Jinmay asked

"oh trust me! Otto? on that much candy? they'll be chasing him for _hours_!" Chiro laughed

and Jinmay joined him in laughter

"ok...call Nova in here while I finish setting up" Jinmay said

"kay!" Chiro said "this is the most awesome idea you've ever had!"

then he kissed her cheek

"thanks...now go get her!" Jinmay commanded

Chiro nodded, then headed down the hall

"Nova?" he asked, knocking on the door

"yeah? by the way, did Otto find some candy or something? I'm hearing him run around like crazy!" Nova said

"yeah, Antauri and Gibson are handling it though" Chiro said "anyway, can you come to my room and help me with something?"

"sure, why not?" Nova said, getting up

Chiro was glad she didn't ask what it was

Jinmay stood ready next to the door

Nova walked in, and in a flash

Jinmay tackled and gagged her

Chiro shut and locked the door

and both teens were holding her down

Nova was trying to yelled all kinds of things at them, but couldn't through the rag in her mouth

"ok! I got her! go get the stuff!" Chiro said

Jinmay nodded and got up

Nova tried to take advantage and squirm away, but Chiro was ready

they really had this planned

then Nova's eyes got huge as she saw what was in Jinmay's hand

she struggled even more

"hold her head still!" Jinmay said as she sat on Nova, make-up in hand

Nova tried everything she could for 3 minutes, then figured out that she wasn't getting free and stopped struggling

"see! isn't that better Nova?" Jinmay said "now it won't smug!"

Chiro laughed

"there!" Jinmay said as she finished "now for the dress"

then Nova made a noise through the gag that resembled "DRESS!?"

and after a lot of fight, Chiro and Jinmay got the dress on her

it was a little sparkly black one

Chiro and Jinmay had had to wait 2 weeks for the custom Nova sized dress to be made, but it was SO worth it

"here!" Jinmay said as she put a tiara on the now tied up Nova

Nova tried to say "I HATE YOU!" but couldn't

then they heard SPRX coming back from flying his ship

he always _said _it was patrol, but it was really doing a bunch of tricks

"just in time!" Jinmay said "I'll get her in the closet, you get our second victim in here!"

"right" Chiro smiled

and they both laughed

Nova tried to put up a fight

but she was tied up, gagged, and smaller than Jinmay

it was pretty easy to get her in the closet

Nova could see through the shades of the closet door

SPRX came in

"so what is it kid?" he asked

no sooner did he get the words out than Jinmay tackled him

and it was pretty much the same routine as Nova

he was gagged, and Chiro held him down while Jinmay got up to get something

she came back with a leather jacket, another custom monkey sized one

and after forcing it on him, she grabbed some sunglasses

"there! done!" Jinmay said "get Nova!"

SPRX made some noises, wanting to know what they were planning on doing to poor Nova

then Chiro grabbed her from the closet and SPRX's eyes got huge

firstly, that the poor girl was in a dress, secondly, that they managed to get one on her, and thirdly, how amazing she looked in it

"now! we're going to take some pictures!" Jinmay announced

both monkeys struggled for a second, then gave it up

Jinmay switched out their gags for duct tape and drew smiles over the tape

then several pictures were staged and taken of the "couple" as Jinmay kept saying

"ok! you guys can go now!" Jinmay laughed as she untied them "I'm going home!"

then she grabbed some candles she got while her and Chiro were out and took off

Chiro was laughing so hard he was struggling for breath

"this is coming off! then I'm pummeling you!" Nova said as she ripped the tiara off her head

SPRX took the sunglasses off

Nova started fumbling around with the dress, trying to get it off

Chiro only laughed harder

SPRX managed to unzip his jacket, but decided it wasn't too embarrassing...kind of cool actually

so he decided to help poor Nova with the dress that they later found out, Jinmay had requested to be hard to take off

"AAARRGGGHH!" Nova scream as she desperately wailed around to get it off

"ok! calm down! let me help!" SPRX said as he tried to approach her

"I'm gonna burn this!" she yelled

"Why? it's cute!" SPRX smirked without thinking

"WHY THE HECK DID I JUST SAY THAT!?" he thought "SHE'S GONNA MURDER ME NOW!"

Nova stopped and stared at him for a second

"fine! but I'm not wearing it again!" she finally said, going back to trying to get it off

it was SPRX's turn to stare now

did he just...did _she _just...

then he decided to snap out of it and help the poor yellow monkey trapped in the dress

"HEY! I found a zipper!" he said

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET IT OFF!" she yelled

"I'm waiting for you to stand still!" SPRX smirked

"oh..." she said as she stopped moving

SPRX pulled the zipper and got the dress off Nova

"Finally!" she said, peeling the black cloth off of herself "Jinmay's done some _stuff_, but _this _is crossing a line!"

"I'll help you pound her if you want" SPRX offered

"no...I can't! this isn't the only black mail she's got on me" Nova sighed

"that sucks" SPRX said

then an alarm went off

"got that dress off just in time!" Nova thought, glad she didn't have to let all of Shuggazoom see her in it

Antauri and Gibson were scolding Otto and holding his very depleted bag of candy

then they turned to Chiro

"WHY!? WHY IN SHUGGAZOOM'S NAME!? WHY DID YOU GIVE OTTO A BAG OF THIS MUCH CANDY!?" Gibson screamed

Otto had ratted him out

"what was the alarm for?" SPRX asked, saving Chiro from a lecture

"Dr. Deo-" Antauri started

"can I sit this mission out?" Gibson asked

"why?" Otto asked

"because something always happens to me whenever we face him!" Gibson said

"no Gibson, we all have to protect Shuggazoom...even from Dr. Deo" Chiro said

Gibson moaned

"...he was..._putting dye in the fountain down town and scaring children with a 'scary mummy'?_ why did they need us for this!?" Antauri said, very confused

"I don't know...why does Shuggazoom freak out over this guy anyways!?" Chiro asked

"he's a talking dolphin...it's freak out-able" Nova shrugged

"ok...let's...I don't know...go give him a ticket or something" Chiro sighed

and pretty soon the team was there

Dr. Deo was wearing a leopard print jacket

"what? I thought it was neat" Dr. Deo said

and with another word, he shoved a cupcakes down Gibson's throat

"what was _that_!?" Nova asked

"a candy cane cupcake...I got it from Belles story, interesting story, I was making a heat ray and I wound up making a devise that allows me to play with the fourth wall...I was curious as to the effects it would have on AAAAA-NOT AGAIN!-AAAHH!" Dr. Deo said as he...again (*sigh*) walked into Otto's saws

"is Gibson ok?" SPRX asked

but Gibson was running around town in a cowboy outfit yelling "THE MUFFINS!"

the team found him ripping the head off a doll while yelling at it for taking the glowing hamsters

"oh boy" Nova said sarcastically

"are you kidding? someone get a camera!" SPRX smirked

* * *

**ok Belles, apparently it works on Gibson too XD**

**XD**

**there sweety (that's you new nick k? or do you want Miss? or MISS?)**

**can't wait for yours!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
